


I want to

by mother_hearted



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral, Sexual Content, no caps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's finally broken his habit of awkwardly apologizing when they're together like this, in bed and very naked and henry warm and hnnng under his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to

he's finally broken his habit of awkwardly apologizing when they're together like this, in bed and very naked and henry warm and _hnnng_ under his hands. he can finally touch him without over thinking, without tripping over himself because _what does he like_ except he knows now, the sensitivity of his belly, his neck and his thighs, and his hands gripping his hips and henry reacts to _everything_ \- and alex finally feels like he has a handle on this.

except he's been wanting to do more lately, feels the desire curling in his gut and he's left staring dumbly at henry's very hard and full erection. his hands have settled at his hips, palms pressed protectively over his hipbones and oh god, he's frozen in place, and

"shit, i'm sorry."

...there goes that.

"hm?"

"i,i want to," and he huffs, because this is so different from his _hands_ and oh god he has to say it and his face heats up, "i want to suck you but i don't..." and he can't even _finish_ it because he wants to crawl back up henry's body and bury his face in the side of his neck. his stomach rolls and twists up inside itself, making him nearly wince. realization lights up in henry's eyes and his hand goes to cup the side of his face, big hand warming his cheek.

"it's okay, try what you want."

his voice is soft and so fucking _sincere_ , and alex has to bite back a snap of _but i don't know how_ and his face drops to his stomach, hiding in the soft brush of hair resting there. henry's hand finds its way to the back of his head, threads his fingers through his hair, just massaging his scalp and he sighs. the other man's breath stutters at his hot breath.

it's always so good when henry does it, his own cock engulfed in wet heat and the mere memory alone gets him making a soft noise in the back of his throat. the first time he'd done it his hips had bucked and he'd gasped out an apology while henry held him down and he couldn't stop making noise, henry's tongue and his lips and he wants to do that to henry _so badly_. his nerves are doing jumping jacks but the heat is still thrumming through him and

"what do you like, tell me?"

he doesn't answer at first, even when alex finally lifts his head to look up at him, his lips half bruised from their kisses and bangs swept to the side with sweat. he settles back more, he wants to, and henry finally does.

"...use your hand? and your tongue."

he blinks, that's it? but henry just told him what he liked and now he's doubting him? he tells himself to shut up because _really shepherd, you're going to question him over a blowjob_ and his cheeks are heating again. he finally takes the base of his cock in his hand, already familiar with the warm silky feel and leans down, his other hand resting inward on henry's thigh. he licks the underside, once, twice, more and more until henry's breath is stuttering again and it tastes... different. like skin and sweat and something he's smelt on himself but not anyone else and the impulse is there, and he finally shuts his brain off.

drawing his lips back over his teeth, he takes the slightly wet head into his mouth, feels the shape and girth and his tongue is pressed right against the vein _jesus_ and he finally has to close his eyes. he doesn't take anymore of him in, keeps moving his hand, tongue pressing up and head beginning to bob slightly and henry _moans_ and it makes him sloppy, saliva streams pat his lips, down his chin and his face is on fire but _fuck this is really hot_. when henry tells him to stop, he pulls his mouth off to find him so swollen and red and slick with his spit and henry is panting, his own lips wet from running his tongue over them and alex strokes him until he comes.


End file.
